Nos seus sonhos
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: Will reencontra Elizabeth em uma ilha misteriosamente. Ele a salva e ambos rumam a Port Royal. Mas alguns imprevistos acontecem durante a viajem e a vida da jovem loira corre perigo. Música para a fic: Innocence - Avril Lavigne


**Nos seus sonhos**

**Waking up I see that everything is ok**

_Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem_

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

_A primeira vez que em minha vida e agora é assim tão grande_

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

_Voltando para baixo eu olho ao redor e eu estou espantado_

**I think about the little things that make life great**

_Eu penso bastante nas coisas pequenas isso faz a vida grande_

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

_Eu não mudo nada sobre ela_

Estava de volta, podia pisar em terra novamente. Mas não havia passado uma década. Não, muito menos que isso. Alguns meses, talvez. Mas nem um ano.

Estava em uma ilha esquecida por Deus. Não a conhecia, e já havia navegado há muito tempo. Foi quando eu vi uma silhueta conhecida através da névoa densa e espessa.

- Elisabeth? – falei observando a movimentação daquela sombra.

- Will? – respondeu. Era ela. Não haviam dúvidas.

Corremos ao encontro um do outro. - Quantas saudades! – gritamos quando nos abraçamos.

- Por onde esteve? – ela falou me olhando nos olhos.

- Pelo mar, onde mais? – respondi ironicamente. Sorrimos e nos abraçamos novamente – E você?

- Por Port Royal, onde mais? – ela sorriu – Você veio rápido.

- Vim?! – ecoei confuso – Não se passou nem um ano, não é?

- Foi isso que não entendi. Você não está amaldiçoado... – ela falou fitando o meu rosto. Trocamos carícias com os lábios.

- Melhor assim. Não vamos mudar nada. Estava com tantas saudades, Elisabeth...

- Eu também... – ela olhou ao redor – Você faz idéia de onde estamos?

- Não, achei que você soubesse! – falei surpreso.

- Bom, o lugar não importa, o que importa é a companhia. – sorri – Você vai voltar?

- Não pretendo. Por quê?

- Para saber. – falou misteriosa.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

_Esta inocência é brilhante, eu espero que permaneça_

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**

_Este momento é perfeito, por favor não vá embora, Eu preciso de você agora_

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

_E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você_

Olhei novamente ao redor. Aquele lugar me dava arrepios. Mas nada parecia importar, afinal, estava com ela. Estava me sentindo tão bem, aquilo deveria durar para sempre.

- Vamos para Port Royal. – falei instintivamente – Quero ver como vão as coisas por lá..

- Vamos. – ela falou assustada, olhando para o que estava ao seu redor. Uma áurea sombria envolvia aquele lugar de algum jeito misterioso. Andamos em direção a praia. O Holandês estava ancorado ali perto, embarcamos e distanciamo-nos da praia.

- Você sabe para que lado fica Port Royal, certo? – ela falou.

Eu não lembrava. Quero dizer, eu não fazia idéia de em que direção ficava.

- Hm... Claro... – menti. Eu não podia falar que não sabia. Preocupar Elisabeth? Justo quando estamos juntos? Acho melhor não...

Quando já estávamos longe o suficiente para não ver aquela ilha, ouvi um barulho ensurdecedor. De repente, o casco do navio começou a balançar e as ondas ficaram mais agitadas.

- Will! O que está acontecendo? – Elisabeth se segurou no mastro ao seu lado.

- Não faço idéia! – larguei o timão e corri para perto dela – Segure-se!

O navio começou a balançar com mais força. Caímos no chão e foi então que ouvi o barulho com mais atenção. Era como se fosse um grito abafado. Uma coisa indescritível. Corri abraçado em Elisabeth para dentro da minha sala.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

_Eu encontrei um lugar seguro sem um único buraco_

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

_A primeira vez em minha vida e agora está assim tão claro_

**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**

_A sensação de estar calma eu pertenço, eu sou feliz aqui_

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

_É assim forte e agora eu me deixo sincero_

- Will! – ela me encarou – Não podemos ficar aqui! É o seu navio! Proteja-o!

Mas o problema era exatamente esse: eu não queria protegê-lo.

- Elisabeth... – falei mas fui interrompido por um estrondo maior do que todos os outros. O mastro da vela caia sobre nós, destruindo todo o lugar. Com a queda do mastro, Elisabeth e eu nos separamos. Mas, se tivesse sido somente a destruição da minha cabine... Não. Foi _muito_ além disso...

- Will! – ela gritou. Pulei para perto dela, quando vi que o navio começava a afundar.

- Vamos ter de pular... – falei para ela, tentando sair da cabine. As minhas tentativas de destravar a porta foram em vão. A porta estava totalmente emperrada e a água já estava subindo – Pule pela janela!

Ela hesitou ao ir à direção a janela. Fui atrás dela e falei.

- No três, nós pulamos. – e abracei-a.

- Um... – as nossas respirações estavam pesadas. Chutei o vidro que nos separava do mar. Ela estava com medo, me abraçava com força.

-... Dois... – ela fechou os olhos com força, segurando a minha camisa fortemente.

-... Três! – e pulei.

Mas ao pular, esqueci de um pequeno e impertinente detalhe:

Ela não é imortal como eu.

Desesperei-me quando percebi isso, e no entanto, já era tarde demais. Havíamos pulado na água. Não teria como voltar atrás.

Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor. Não havia nada que pudesse estar destruindo o barco. Nada _mesmo_. Nem mesmo um Kraken. Fiquei pasmo ao mergulhar na água. Estava tão límpida, tão morna, natural...

Foi quando eu desviei o olhar da imensidão azul e tornei-o a Elisabeth. Ela estava desacordada. Voltei átona quando percebi a situação. Novamente, nada ao redor que pudesse ter atacado o Holandês. Agarrei uma das tábuas que flutuavam ali por perto e a pus em cima.

- Elisabeth... – dei alguns tapas carinhosos no rosto para acordá-la – Elisabeth, fale comigo! – continuei dando os mesmos tapas no rosto sereno da jovem. Foi então que notei que tapas não iriam resolver a situação. Deveria fazer respiração boca-a-boca.

Tentei fazê-lo, mas nem um sinal de reação da jovem.

Ela estava inconsciente.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

_Esta inocência é brilhante, eu espero que permaneça_

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**

_Este momento é perfeito, por favor não vá embora, eu preciso de você agora_

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

_E eu a prenderei não deixando passar perto de você_

- Elisabeth... Não... – e comecei a chorar inconscientemente. Estava ali, flutuando no mar, com a minha esposa totalmente desacordada, sem nenhuma perspectiva de voltar a viver. O que eu ia fazer agora?

Foi então que tive uma sensação estranha, e foi aí que eu abri os olhos.

Era um pesadelo.

- Ah... – falei aliviado. Fitei o teto por alguns instantes. Sentei na cama e corri a mão pelos cabelos – Foi só um pesadelo...

Saí do quarto e fui ao leme. A luz iluminava tudo e deixava algumas estrelas tímidas pelo seu brilho ofuscante. Percorri o meu olhar pelo horizonte. Tão tranqüilo, sereno... Tranqüilizava-me saber que tudo aquilo que eu havia vivenciado era apenas um sonho. E que em Port Royal, lá estava ela, calma, dormindo.

Suspirei e direcionei-me ao timão. Não havia sequer uma brisa. Estava tudo parado. Fitei a lua por alguns instantes. Senti uma profunda mágoa e arrependimentos sobre coisas que fiz – e deixei de fazer – no passado. Quando senti uma lágrima correndo pelo meu rosto.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

_É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está sonhando_

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

_É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo_

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar_

* * *

_Fala, gente!_

_Mais uma fic com música... huashduiashu_

_Eu tô meio insegura com essa fic... Me mandem reviews, pq eu acho que não ficou muito boa..._

_Beijos, luvs!_

_P.S.: Não interessa, o Orlando é MEU..._


End file.
